edenszerofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FleetAdmiral88/Eden's Zero Chapter 2 Review
Recap ---- https://jaiminisbox.com/reader/read/eden-s-zero/en/0/2/page/1 So just a heads up. My reviews include a recap and can be lengthy. We begin with the first two pages showing some kind of Aether titan in the cosmos, I presume to be the deity of this series or something. So the chapter really begins with us discovering B-cube....okay, well as long as it doesn't have the restrictions of YouTube then Rebecca should be fine. Its an interesting concept actually with these cube-portable viewing devices. Throughout the chapter we see Shiki react to a new environment, and he acts pretty much as anyone would expect someone that's lived away from human civilization for their entire life to, so already more realistic then Fairy Tail. As hes being dazzled by Blue Garden, your art is great as always Mashima, Happy is then kidnapped by Racer. This starts a sequence of flashbacks that are broken up throughout the chapter about how Rebecca found Happy. So Shiki who is already a faster learner then Natsu realizes immediately that Racer is a bad guy uses his aether gear to catch up, and I assume to disrupt the anti-gravity of cat thief's hover bike. So the guy calls his gang and boss down, and insults Happy's name. We find out that a child Rebecca named him that for being her friend and making her happy, awwww. We find out Happy is a rare ( I assume so because of value) cat from planet Exxid. More flashbacks on Rebecca and Happy having been abandoned. Shiki starts kicking ass with Aether Gear, gang gets scared, Boss tries to kill him with a Gatling gun. In another flashback we see Happy was in an accident, which caused him to gain a robotic body. Idk how to feel about this and I assume this means there is some kind of soul manipulation in this series? Anyway he morphs into a pair of pistols, Rebecca goes crazy and shoots em down with headshots, though aether bullets don't kill, and beats the boss. Later she talks about Happy's accident, and this all makes her words last chapter about friendship going beyond robots and humans make a lot more sense. The chapter ends with them discovering the adventure guild Meteor Torch, and Space Pirate Elcy Crimson setting course for Blue Garden because of Shiki. ---- Review ---- So, the chapter did many things it needed to do. We got some more world-building with Blue Garden, the term of Adventurers, B-Cube, that weird Aether titan at the beginning, planet Exxid, and ofc Space Pirates. We saw a natural reaction from Shiki in his new environment, and some characterization from all 3 main characters so far. What really made the chapter good for me though were the series of flashbacks about Happy and Rebecca though. I'll be honest, I got hit in the feels by them. It's good to see Rebecca already prove more useful then Lucy was early on in Fairy Tail, and Shiki is a faster learner then Natsu. So they are already better then their predecessors in the early game so far. Space Pirate Elcy, I am wondering what business she has with Shiki and her connection to the Demon King, so there is some intrigue with the cliff hanger there. If Mashima can deliver on his cliffhangers in this series then he will have shown a lot of improvement since his last series. Lastly, some people will probably complain about the whole "not killing" thing, whatever, this is Shounen, nothing new to the genre. All in all I give this chapter a 8/10. Everything it needed to do was here, yet wasn't over amazing, and we will see what future chapters hold and if he can keep this up. Category:Blog posts